Bugs Bunny: Looney Releashed
Bugs Bunny: Looney Releashed is an American action-adventure-comedy video game based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on July 27th, 2020. Synopsis When the mysterious Overlord creates a device that is able to control Looney Tunes to his bidding, Bugs, along with Daffy and Porky, has to combat him and his controlled Tunes. Characters * = got brainwashed at some point. Playable * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a trickster and somehow sadistic grey rabbit/hare who ends up to start a journey to find the Overlord and stop his scheme. * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a somehow insane but self-centered black duck who is forced to join Bugs to help him to stop the Overlord from conquering Acme Acres. * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - a friendly stuttering pink pig who joins Bugs and Daffy to face the Overlord and rescue their brainswashed friends. Supporting * Lola Bunny* (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' tomboyish but somehow ditzy girlfriend who gets controlled by the Overlord to aid him to TBD. * Tina Russo Duck* (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Daffy's somehow sarcastic girlfriend who also TBD. * Petunia Pig* (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Porky's caring girlfriend who TBD. * Sylvester the Cat (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a tuxedo cat who is often heading after Tweety and Speedy, providing help to TBD. * Tweety Bird (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - a cute yellow canary who is often chased by Sylvester, being TBD. * "Granny" Emma Webster (voiced by Candi Milo) - a gentle old woman who takes care of Sylvester and Tweety and TBD. * Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - an extremely fast Mexican mouse who is one of Sylvester's targets, helping TBD. * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a loud-mouthed and obnoxious rooster who helps the trio to TBD. * The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a vicious but dimwitted Tasmanian devil who ends up TBD. * Pepé Le Pew* (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a French-accented skunk who is TBD. * Penelope Pussycat* (voiced by Tress MacNallie) - a female striped cat who is often chased by Pepé, being TBD. * The Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - an extremely fast roadrunner who TBD. Antagonists * The Overlord (voiced by Skeet Ulrich) - a menacing being of darkness who aims to turn Acme Acres into his TBD. ** Princess Shadowblade (voiced by Ariel Winter) - the Overlord's bratty daughter who helps him to achieve TBD. ** The Jester (voiced by Chris Parnell) - a comedic jester who often TBD. ** Bugs Bunny Clone (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a clone of Bugs as the same from Looney Tunes Cartoons who TBD. ** RoboCart (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a robotic car who is created to cause TBD. ** The Spirit Queen (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a spiritual being who plans to aid TBD. * Elmer Fudd* (voiced by Billy West) - an idiotic big-game hunter and Bugs' arch-nemesis who ends up to get TBD. * Yosemite Sam* (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a short-tempered cowboy criminal who TBD. * Marvin the Martian (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a vicious alien invader who plans to invade Earth once more and reluctanly TBD. ** K-9 (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Marvin's pet dog who TBD. * Wile E. Coyote* (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a British-accented coyote who despite TBD. * Cecil Turtle (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a slow but cunning turtle who tries to prevent Bugs from TBD. Enemies * Dark Beings - TBD * Hunters - TBD * Instant Martians - TBD * Thugs - TBD * Worlds * * Gameplay Production Spin-off See Miranda: Mystic Releashed. Quotes The game starts with Elmer hunting as usual. He then turns to the audience and shushes. * Elmer: Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. He laughs. He continues searching as he finds rabbit tracks, ending up to be made by Daffy. * Daffy: I am a duck bent on self-preservation. He continues putting the signs on. * Bugs, Daffy and Porky leave a building as Yosemite Sam points a gun to them with an angry look. * Yosemite Sam: When I say "whoa", I mean "whoa"! * Bugs: Ehh, what's up, doc? * Yosemite Sam: What's up? I'll tell ya what's up! Shut up, varmint! * Daffy: You don't seem to have a happy face! Let me help you! * * Daffy: Well, I'm outta this! Sayonara, suckers! He tries to leave as Porky grabs him by the neck. * Porky: You aren't going n-n-n-nowhere! C-c-c-coward. * Daffy: But that guy over there has a creepy chip! It's scary as heck! * Bugs: Listen, doc, like you, I'd like more to be at home chilling, but this is serious! The future of Acme Acres is in our hands! Or you'd prefer to have your butt kicked? * Daffy: Well, now that you say that... (gulps) Mother. The Overlord laughs. * Overlord: Pathetic... Fools... How dare you to insult the Overlord?! You'll pay for that! He prepares to cast a curse directed towards Bugs. * Bugs: Yikes! They dodge. * Overlord: Don't dare to move, Big Chungus! I'm about to reach my goal to TBD! * Trivia * The game has a partially long story mode. * This video game celebrates Bugs Bunny's 80th anniversary, as the game was released the very day the first short (A Wild Hare) came out. * Similar to Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, the game's main antagonists are voiced by celebrities. * The characters' designs for this game were inspired by Chuck Jones' art style. * The game is considered an indirect sequel to Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time and Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters. * The concept of the game is similar to DuckTales: Remastered and Sonic Mania, due to featuring a retro design for the characters and its gameplay being 2D-based rather than 3D-based. * The game's cutaway scenes were animated at Digital eMation, Inc. in Seoul (South Korea).